Wrong Mrs Hudson
by mypatronusisadragon
Summary: - Molly, ella sí cuenta. One-shot situado en The Lying Detective, sobre lo que vivió el detective consultor durante el trayecto en el maletero del auto y del error en las palabras de la señora Hudson.


**Wrong Mrs. Hudson**

* * *

El aroma a suciedad y pólvora llenaban cada rincón del pequeño apartamento en Baker Street, un hombre de estatura considerable, cabello rizado alborotado y un rostro que externaba el descuido que había sufrido durante una semana; se hallaba claramente alterado por la cantidad de narcóticos que recorrían sus venas, el recinto era un desastre, papeles y fotografías tapizaban las paredes además la notable capa de polvo en conjunto con los orificios de bala alrededor de Holmes (lo que explicaba el olor a pólvora) le daban al lugar un aspecto crítico y hasta lunático.

Una preocupada señora de edad mayor le apuntaba con un arma a Sherlock, mismo que la miraba con sorpresa mientras sostenía la taza de té a medio llenar en su diestra.

\- No puedo imaginar para lo que ocupaste esas esposas - Musitó mientras se acercaba al cajón de la cocina para hacerse del objeto del que hablaba.

\- Oh, eso a ti no te importa. Ya estoy harta de esto, jamás piensas en lo que nos puedes causar, ahora mismo vas a colocarte esas esposas, Sherlock.

Entre un bufido se colocó los fríos aros de acero alrededor de sus pálidas muñecas, cuando estuvieron listas levantó sus manos hacia enfrente para mostrárselas a la fémina, claro que no pudo evitar soltar un sarcástico "¿Así le gusta o preferiría que pusiera las manos detrás?", acción que causó que la contraria se molestara y le hiciera señas con el arma plateada indicándole que caminara hacia la sala.

\- ¡Sherlock! ¡¿Está todo bien?!

La dulce y conocida voz de Molly Hooper resonó en los oídos de ambos, sus caras giraron para encontrarse con su ser agitado, y sus ojos expresando una preocupación inmensa.

\- Pasaba por aquí y escuché todo el alboroto, creí que necesitaban ayuda – Se justificó a la par en que comenzaba a analizar al hombre frente a ella – Oh Dios, ¡qué carajo te ha pasado! –

\- ¡Molly! Querida, que bueno que llegas, ya no lo soporto más, él… él está fuera de sí, no sabes los días tan horribles que he pasado – La señora Hudson se acercó hasta ella dejando la pistola lejos del alcance de Holmes.

\- Está exagerando – Le mostró a la menor de los tres las esposas en sus muñecas, sin embargo, en ese momento la seda azul de la bata que vestía, se deslizó por sus blancos brazos, dejando expuestas las marcas de inyecciones más recientes

\- ¡Debes estar jodiendo! – Hooper caminó prácticamente dando zancadas hasta él, con el objetivo de tomar con cierta brusquedad las manos masculinas.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, había de forma mínima ocho hematomas y no quería pensar en las que podía hallar en sus antebrazos, ni siquiera era capaz de pensar la cantidad de droga que él se había metido. Un molesto silencio llenó la sala, Molly parecía haber quedado en pausa mientras observaba las cicatrices, Sherlock miraba su cabello debido a la posición de a cabeza de la forense, tampoco decía nada.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto?

No fue la pregunta lo que sorprendió al detective consultor, sino la voz ahogada que la emitía y el rostro recién elevado de la patóloga, sus ojos estaban ahogándose en lágrimas.

\- ¿Es que acaso te gusta tirar a la basura todo lo que los que te queremos hacemos por ti? –

 _Sintió una fuerte sacudida._

Aquello lo confundió un poco, sin embargo, su confusión despareció cuando sintió una de las palmas ajenas estrellarse contra su mejilla izquierda, no había sentido el ardor del golpe, solo su vista se deslizó rápidamente hacia un lado, solo movió su mandíbula mientras regresaba su mirada al frente y abajo. No era la primera vez que Molly le pegaba, ya lo había hecho antes en Bart's por la misma situación y frente a más personas. Esperaba encontrarse con una mirada llena de ira como la de aquella tarde, pero lo que encontró fueron los ojos marrones de la forense infestados de dolor, él no era bueno reconociendo emociones pero su habilidad en deducción le hizo notar el cambio drástico en aquellos orbes femeninos, no tenían ese brillo que los caracterizaba, sus pupilas no tenían esa dilatación imperceptible para los demás, cosa que siempre le sucedía a Molly cuando lo miraba y las lágrimas nublaban todo signo de satisfacción de aquella mirada. De pronto, sintió una pesada sensación en el pecho, sentía que algo intentaba oprimirlo desde su interior; como si algo intentara ahogarlo.

\- Molly …

Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que la chica comenzara repartir golpes en su pecho a la par en que múltiples sollozos salían de su garganta y las lágrimas acumuladas se escapaban sin control de sus ojos. Él se quedó quieto, no era capaz de defenderse de ella, de alguna manera sentía que merecía todos esos golpes, golpes que no le dolían; quizá por el efecto de las drogas en su sistema. Sabía que todo esto era un plan para cumplir con la petición en vídeo que Mary le había dejado, bien hubiese podido contarle a la patóloga todo y quizá hasta pedirle ayuda como aquella vez en que fue cómplice de su falso suicidio. Pero ya no podía. Ya no quería dejar caer un peso de esa magnitud sobre Hooper, era consciente de que haber pasado dos años sabiendo que estaba vivo, sin poder verlo y sin poder expresarlo había sido una tortura para ella, no podía volver a hacerle eso.

Los golpes continuaban, la señora Hudson ya no estaba allí por alguna razón. Poco a poco, las agresiones comenzaban a perder fuerza, y la médico se dejaba desfallecer hasta que dejó sus lastimadas manos contra el pecho del detective permitiendo que se deslizaran hacia abajo por la tela de la bata junto con el cuerpo de la menor; era una escena dolorosa.

 _Otra sacudida._

Molly estaba a punto de caer con la cabeza baja y el la seguía con la mirada, solo escuchaba su lastimada voz cuestionándole "¿por qué?", fue entonces que su cuerpo actuó solo, como pudo debido a las esposas que aprisionaban sus manos, se las arregló para detener el cuerpo de Molly levantando con velocidad ambos brazos para dejarlos caer de nuevo, solo que esta vez haciendo que la anatomía ajena se deslizara por el hueco semi circular que se hallaba entre su cuerpo masculino y la punta de sus manos juntas, así logró enganchar sus antebrazos debajo de la articulación de los hombros de la forense, deteniendo así su caída. No iba a dejarla caer.

 _De nuevo una sacudida, más fuerte_

Ella se dejó ayudar, sorprendida, a reincorporarse mientras miraba atónita el rostro de Sherlock a la par en que sus manos se aferraban a los brazos del hombre frente a ella.

\- Perdóname, Molly Hooper – Susurró – Sé que pude haberte informado de esto, pero no era justo volver a llenarte de cargas tan pesadas, no quiero que sufras, tú eres importantes, recuérdalo, eres una de las personas a las que no toleraría ver sufrir más. Esto pasará pronto, confío en lo que John hará, por favor, debes perdonarme – Las palabras salieron con facilidad y fue entonces se aprovechó de la posición para estrechar el espacio entre sus brazos y envolver el cuerpo femenino en una especie de abrazo, siendo correspondió al instante, pues sintió las extremidades contrarias rodearlo hasta su espalda. Juraba que jamás, en ninguna ocasión en su vida, había sentido tanta paz, tranquilidad y felicidad como lo estaba experimentando, justo allí, en los brazos de Molly Hooper.

 ** _Abrió los ojos._**

Todo estaba oscuro y sus manos aún estaban atadas por los fuertes arillos de acero en sus muñecas, a su mente llegó el momento en que los empleados de la cafetería lo forzaban a subir al maletero del auto deportivo de la señora Hudson. Miró a todos lados a pesar de la oscuridad y de saber que se encontraba en un espacio considerablemente reducido para su tamaño. Se había sorprendido a sí mismo dentro de su palacio mental, pensando en lo que pudiera haber pasado si su patóloga hubiera estado en Baker hasta hace unos minutos atrás, aún sabiendo que él mismo la había citado en ese lugar dos semanas atrás; consideró que había sido el recurso más eficiente que pudo usar para relajarse y no alterarse (aún más) por la claustrofobia que su situación le podía causar. Molly era capaz de ayudarlo incluso sin estar presente. Ahora comprendía que aquellas sacudidas en su especie de fantasía se debían a lo intrépido de su recorrido hasta allí.

Entonces escuchó a lo lejos la voz de la señora Hudson, que hablaba con tono desesperado con John, ella había articulado un par de palabras con la cuales Sherlock no coincidía, ya tendría tiempo de aclararlo después, pues la puerta del maletero se abrió, sintiendo el impacto del viento contra su rostro y con el rostro triunfal de la señora Hudson.

* * *

\- Soy Sherlock Holmes y uso el maldito gorro.

La risa de John le demostró que podía empezar a estar con él de nuevo y que, al parecer, le había perdonado, después de toda la intensa situación vivida con Smith, un momento de distracción y tranquilidad les vendría excelente, y por ellos consideraba que ir a comer un poco de pastel junto a Watson y Molly era una buena idea.

Justo antes de salir del 221B después de John, Sherlock se detuvo, recordando que tenía un pequeño pendiente.

\- Espera, ¡señora Hudson! – Elevó la voz para llamarla.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Sherlock? – Apareció por la puerta de su apartamento algunos segundos después - ¿Tienes que gritar? Estás a unos pasos de mi puerta.

\- Solo quería decirle algo, usted está muy equivocada.

En ese momento, un pequeño fragmento de la conversación que Watson y ella habían tenido anteriormente resonó en su mente.

 _\- ¿Por qué no llamó a Molly o a Lestrade?_

 _\- Oh, querido, ellos no cuentan._

Ante la mirada confundida de la mujer mayor, Sherlock curvó levemente sus labios.

\- Molly, ella **_sí cuenta_**.

Dicho aquello, salió junto a John antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, arregló su elegante gabardina como de costumbre, sería la primera vez que acudiría a una celebración de su cumpleaños por voluntad propia, ya se estaba saboreando aquél pastel.

* * *

 ** _Mi primera incursión en el mundo de los fanfics. La idea surgió después de ver el primer episodio de la cuarta temporada. Espero que les haya gustado. 3_**

 ** _Se aceptan comentarios, opiniones.(?)_**


End file.
